A caring Alpha
by Midnightforestry
Summary: My version of what happens after the pool scene. Hope you like :D
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked Stiles for the fiftieth time from the drivers side of his mom's car.

"No man I'm not, okay? I was in a goddamn pool for more than two hours not only supporting my own weight but a dead beat Derek Hales weight too." He took a deep breath and sank a little more into the seat despite how uncomfortable it felt because of his wet clothes. "If there's anything that I'm not...it's okay. Okay? So I get that you're worried- but stop asking."

Scott nodded his head, cranking up the heat a little more- noticing how Stiles was shivering. He had offered to warm him up but even freezing uncontrollably wouldn't make Stiles comfortable with clinging onto Scott's body for body heat- that was just wrong.

Finally the familiar Stilinski house came into view and Scott pulled into the driveway putting the car in park and looking at Stiles worriedly. "Your dad won't be home 'till late, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

****Stiles shook his head, appreciating the offer but really not wanting to have to deal with someone else in the moment, he was physically and emotionally exhausted he just wanted to be alone. "It's okay man- I'm just gonna' take a quick shower and then hit the sheets, besides you've gotta' go pick up your mom."****

Scott gave him one last look before patting his shoulder in a brotherly fashion and muttering something about checking on him tomorrow, he just nodded his head and rushed up the steps.****

He fished out his keys from his pocket accidentally dropping them. He groaned in frustration, he was uncomfortable; his clothes were clinging to his skin and he had to bend to get his keys. Being who he was and clumsy as he was he tripped over nothing in particular landing into his front door, which instead of falling back against the floor he fell forward because his door had opened. ****

It must've been the fact that he almost died twice today; By the lizard and by drowning because instead of being frightened that some crazy psychotic murderer could be in his house and walking in with caution, he got up off the floor and walked into the living room shutting the door behind him. ****

**"**Stiles." ****

Okay...so maybe he wasn't that used to almost dieing..at the sound of his name being said he jumped, feeling as if he had leaped out of his own body...but that voice, that voice was all too familiar.****

**"**So you break into houses through doors now?" He asked Derek, who was standing in the doorway of his kitchen, looking out of place in the small cozy home.****

Derek growled lowly and slowly approached Stiles. It was a bit unnerving; the way he stalked up to him, eyes concentrating solely on Stiles like he was a hunter about to pounce on his prey. "Your shivering." He stated.****

Stiles rolled his eyes. How come when he stated the obvious it annoyed everyone, but when Derek did it wasn't a problem? It was probably because people were too scared of him to admit that most of the things Derek stated were obvious.****

**"**I was in a pool for more than two hours saving your life genius...my clothes are wet, it's cold in here...obviously I'd be shivering." ****

Derek stopped about two feet in front of him and stared down at Stiles...eyes slightly tinged with red. "I- appreciate it."**  
**Stiles mouth flew open...jaw so low it looked as if it had unhinged. Had Derek just given acknowledgement for Stiles saving his life and admitted that he was grateful for it?****

The night was just getting stranger and stranger and Stiles felt that he really couldn't take anymore suspense for one night...forget that shower, he had taken one earlier..if he didn't get to bed soon he'd collapse.****

**"**You're tired." Derek stated arching a brow at him.****

Stiles wasn't sure of whether or not that was a question since Derek phrased his questions like statements but nodded his head anyway just in case. "Yes captain obvious, I'm exhausted. You don't exactly weigh twenty five pounds." ****

Before he knew what was going on Stiles was lifted off the ground and thrown over Derek's shoulder in a fireman's carry and bounded up the stairs- two at a time. ****

Flabbergasted Stiles hit his back with his hands earning a growl from the wolf underneath him- underneath him, Stiles shook his head not wanting to even think about the wording and how that sounded. "Don't you even dare growl at me. Put. Me. Down." ****

Of course because he was a human and puny compared to Derek the 'almighty alpha' Stiles' little pounds and protests meant nothing.****

Finally his feet met the ground and he was in his room. He glared at Derek muttering how he could have done it himself before falling back on his bed, exhaustion taking over. ****

Annoyed the alpha huffed, he knew his mate was uncomfortable in the clothes he wore; they were soaked. So being the softy, that he secretly was for the human he walked over to the boy's dresser pulling him out a fresh pair of plaid blue boxers and a gray beatles t-shirt and tossed them on the bed alongside Stiles who had already drifted off to sleep.****

Derek looked at the task at hand...and willed himself and his wolf to calm down. Sure he was there in the room of his mate, with his scent everywhere sending his body into a frenzy of awareness and sure his mate was laying in front of him, open and defenseless with Derek about to strip him of his clothes, but now was not the time. ****

His boy was cold, shivering even in his sleep and with the low temperature in the house if Derek didn't get him out of those clothes soon he'd catch a cold, it was that thought that got Derek through taking off Stiles' two sneakers, his red pants, unzipped the red jacket that went with the outfit, his white shirt and then he stopped. There was only one soaked article of clothing still on Stiles and it was the one that Derek in that moment despised the most because it held what he right not couldn't have.****

Slowly his fingertips skimmed the edges of the boy's boxers, making a small whimper come from a sleeping Stiles. Derek stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath- he couldn't let himself get excited..all he had to do was take the boxers off and put him in a new pair- easy.****

Except that little whimper from Stiles had turned him on, it had left a bit of a haze over Derek, he wanted his mate- wanted him so bad. When Erika had kissed him earlier it had pissed his wolf off, they weren't her lips he wanted- craved...needed, they were those that belonged to the sleeping figure in front of him.****

He growled at himself, what kind of mate was he that he couldn't even do something as simple as stripping his boy of his clothes so that he wouldn't get sick? Deciding to just get it over with he tore the boxers with his claws that at some point had come out, shreds of green fabric falling to the floor and turned his head, doing everything he could to not look at his mates...member.****

Aggressively he grabbed the blue boxers he had picked up and hurriedly grabbed hold of Stiles' leg slipping them on him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to think of how Stiles needed to be dressed right then, not mounted as he lifted the boys waist and slid them up the rest of the way.****

He sighed in relief that, that was over with and grabbing the white shirt easily put in on Stiles, who seemed easier to manage in his sleep. ****

He meant to grab hold of the wet clothes that he had carelessly discarded on the ground, place them in the hamper and leave but one look at Stiles who was in bed, hair a little mussed, still shivering he decided against it. His mate needed him right now and he'd be damned if he left him now.****

Kicking off his black boots, he climbed into the small bed of the teen; the smell of Stiles hitting him all at once and grabbed the boys waist bringing his body closer to him.****

Stiles stirred awake and looked at Derek through lazy eyes. "Yur sill here?" ****

Derek smiled at him and covered his brown eyed boy with the blanket, wrapping an arm around his waist. Stiles subconsciously snuggling into him more. "Yur warm."****

A kiss to Stiles' forehead was given and Derek hummed in contentment as Stiles' hands clutched his shirt, his head on Derek's shoulder. He, could definitely do this...he could take care of his mate.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn't understand it- couldn't understand it. He had changed the boys clothes and yet, he still had woken up sick the next morning he could hear the slight wheeze in his mate's breath and he sighed frustrated...humans got sick so- _easily._

Slowly, making sure not to wake the boy Derek pried Stiles' hands off his shirt, displeasing the wolf slightly because of the loss of physical contact with his mate and climbed over him off of the bed.

As silent as a predator he stealthily walked into the hallway and to the bathroom, he had heard the door shut earlier and the sound of Sheriff Stilinski's car as he pulled out of the drive way. He wasn't walking silently because he had to- it was just something he did naturally without a second thought, almost like breathing- almost.

Walking into the bathroom he grabbed a hold of the toothbrush he knew was Stiles' and applied the necessary amount of toothpaste to it. His wolf hummed in contentment at the taste of his mate and once again Derek had to focus on the task at hand so that he wouldn't walk to the room and devour the unconscious boy.

He rinsed and spit, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like a wreck and his skin, well it wasn't exactly looking so fresh. A shower. That's what he needed and then he'd leave before Stiles woke up and he wouldn't be able to.

It was almost too overwhelming; being in Stiles' house where his scent was _everywhere_, on _everything_ and using the shampoo and body wash that he had smelled on the boy countless times. He sighed as the warmth of the water soothed his tense muscles,

. . .

He had planned to just leave- to get out of the Stilinski house and away from the property as soon as his shower was done, but instead he found himself walking back to Stiles' room in only a black towel.

Before he could realize what he was doing, he walked over towards his sleeping mate and caressed his cheek, loving the flushed look on his face and slightly parted lips letting out soft wisps of air.

Stiles stirred in his sleep and Derek held his breath regretting that he had walked back into the room instead of just going home. He glared at Stiles hoping that would will the boy back to sleep, which of course it didn't.

Stiles turned his head slowly, scared that what he thought he had caught a glimpse of, of what he thought he had felt was real; that a slightly tanned thumb had brushed his cheek, it couldn't be real. But what else could explain the sudden warmth that he felt there, or the disturbing feeling of someone staring at him?

"Oh god." He muttered to himself because he had turned his head- had looked at the body of the man who was in nothing but a towel, staring- _no, _glaring at Stiles- whose body heat was warming his whole right side from just the close proximity.

"Stiles." Derek growled lowly, arms crossed over his chest. "Be quiet."

"Fine." Stiles sniffled and turned his head away from the Alpha.

Derek's head jerked up as he tried to get a look at Stiles' face, walking forward and slowly hovering over Stiles' body on the bed. He eyed Stiles' doe brown eyes that were wet with un-shed tears and his nose which he kept scrunching oddly as he sniffled. "Are you crying?"

Stiles shook his head, still sniffling quietly. "I think I'm getting sick."

Derek grimaced as Stiles brought the blanket up a little, covering even his neck.

He had known that Stiles had gotten sick but actually having the affirmation displeased his wolf and he was disappointed. He hadn't changed him in time, he had still gotten sick!

Derek still wanted to leave, wanted to forget all about having a mate, to obliviate all the feelings of love and warmth and the need to comfort Stiles because they were feelings he had told himself long ago he would never let himself feel, but staring down at his mate he knew he wouldn't- that he couldn't just get up and leave him and that because he was a helpless fool he never would.

He walked towards the door leading to the hallway. "What your leaving in a towel? Aren't you going to use the window?" He heard Stiles ask asked from the bed.

A warning growl was released from his throat angry and guttural. Even when he was sick Stiles found it in him to be infuriating.

Almost dropping the soup because he felt the towel losening Derek cursed under his breath for what probably was the twentieth time that morning.

. . .

"Just eat the damn soup Stiles." Derek told him, sitting in the computer chair finally dressed trying to brood in peace but Stiles was being a damn pain in the ass. He kept complaining about how flavorless it was and honestly Derek didn't _have_ to make soup for him, didn't _have _to still be there...only his wolf, his wolf didn't like the idea of leaving his mate home alone when he was sick.

"Maybe if I could add some salt..." Stiles started and at this point Derek had, had enough.

Getting up from the computer chair, he walked towards Stiles' bed made an angry hand gesture for Stiles to scoot over and then somehow carefully though swiftly grabbed the soup from Stiles hand and placed it on the floor. He then proceeded to grab Stiles' shoulders and push him down so that he was laying down and lay right next to him, underneath the covers.

"What the hell? Oh my god. Are you suddenly coming on to me? And dude when I'm sick?" Stiles began to rant while Derek sent a murderous glare at the ceiling...maybe if he glared hard enough it would just cave in and end what was surely becoming a hell of a day.

"Can't. You. Just. Shut-_up._" He growled out because despite his attempts to ignore him, it was absolutely impossible not to hear Stiles' nasally rambling.

"You don't have to be here you know. I'm used to taking care of myself when I'm sick. If this is your way of getting even with me for saving you yesterday were even, no more favors just you can g-"

Having enough of it Derek smashed his lips, quite aggressively with Stiles' if only just to silence him, in the moment totally forgetting that Stiles was sick.

_He's sick_, he thought. And _whoa_- total wake up call as to what he just did because he had just _kissed Stiles- kissed Stiles, while he was sick and-_ he was going to stop thinking because hanging around the kid had his own thoughts jumbling up like Stiles' words.

Pulling back he looked down at his mate. His doe brown eyes were blank for a second and his mouth- it was agape like that of a fish, it seemed that for once he was at a loss for words.

_Good._ Derek thought laying his head back down on the pillow.

"You just- we just...your lips and I- _what just happened_?" Stiles asked finally seeming to settle with talking.

"I kissed you." Derek said simply, suddenly regretting doing so because Stiles was sick and un-mountable and yeah- he sounded adorable and his flushed face was sexy as hell- but he was s_ick_.

"Well yeah, I got that part with the whole your lips making contact with mine. The whole lip locking action thing going on, lip on lip accion."

Derek reached under the covers and grabbed hold of Stiles' hand. "If I tell you why I kissed you, will you shut up?"

Stiles didn't answer he just nodded his head- or bobbled it, definitely bobbled it for the second time that day at a loss for words because Derek Hale was touching him and not in a violent way. Look out world there was a definite storm approaching.

"I'm an alpha." Derek began and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"_Obviously._" He muttered, earning a low growl from Derek.

"And as the alpha-." He continued as if just a second ago he hadn't considered snapping Stiles' neck.. "there are certain things that I need that will keep me stronger as an Alpha and keep our pack stronger...do you understand so far?"

Stiles nodded his head. He wasn't so surprised about Derek saying 'our pack' since long ago Derek had established that Stiles was indeed pack and would be treated as such...which was just Derek's way of saying _I-GET-TO-ORDER-YOU-AROUND-EVEN-IF-YOU-DON'T-FEEL-COMPELLED-TO-HEED-MY-EVERY-WORD._

"Okay then this shouldn't really come as a big surprise. You know that werewolves- Alpha's we need mates..."

Stiles knew Derek was still talking, he looker to the side of him- to Derek's face where their was slight stubble and yep, his lips were still moving but he no longer was paying attention to anything that Derek said because his brain was working out it's own equation, his brain had already figured out what Derek was taking so long to tell him.

Stiles was Derek's mate- _Derek's mate, Stiles Stilinski was Mr. Forever-brooding-sour wolf's mate._

That's why Derek had been there when Stiles got home the previous night, why he had changed Stiles' clothing, why he had given him flavorless soup and why he was still there, now laying next to him.

"So do you get what that means Stiles?" Derek asked very carefully wanting to see if Stiles would reject him, to see how Stiles would take it. Of course he should have known that was Stiles would say or _ask _would be no where near what he was thinking because instead of answering Stiles asked a question of his own; _So does this mean I can get pregnant?_

Derek's didn't face palm his face, no he just very kindly tried to smack himself back into reality because honestly was this _really_ his reality? And while he was inwardly freaking out about how much of a tool this would be despite him caring about Stiles and possible or definitely loving Stiles, Stiles was just laying there rambling on about how his dad would 'totally be freaked if he showed up pregnant one day' and _yeah this just couldn't be his reality..._


End file.
